ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Reference Guidelines
General Notes about this page This is a Guideline page which by that meaning is not a rule/policy, but the best answers to a given issue. References are always going to be tough thing to do no matter how much is pre-set on places like the guideline page. I (Devilmanozzy) always aim to provide as much information as possible to be copied to answer what can be answered. Many examples are given, even through they are minor differences for the sake of covering everything that can be. If for whatever reason the References Guideline page doesn't cover something, let me know by starting a topic/headline on this talk page. Due to the nature of References, it may take time to have a well thought out answer, which is how I do these sort of things. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Print How about a guideline for scripts, like the ones for the movies and the ones for The Real Ghostbusters? Mrmichaelt 03:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what we can set up. I am thinking like the print, tho there is less info to be had. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool. So far I've been doing this for the RGB episode booklet and scripts :::Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. :::Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. Mrmichaelt 23:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Still thinking over this, But I havn't left this conversation. I hope to address this as soon as I can. Trying to find a commonly used approach, tho I think I'll just conclude no there isn't at this point. The biggest issue really is counting pages in a script, as they may have a actual number on the pages, but the pdf its in doesn't count the same (title page counts as 1, a insert page, deleted text so on etc). But I still go with the page number over pdf count number. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been following pdf count number since we go by DVD time stamps rather than counting an RGB episode's length without the title sequence, interstitial, and credits. Mrmichaelt 07:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Scripts/Storyboards Section added simple script reference: McCoy,Dennys & Hickey,Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? (1987) (Script p. 05). CPT Holdings, Inc. script reference including script date and version info: McCoy,Dennys & Hickey,Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? (revised May 27, 1986) (Script p. 05). CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "And that chartbuster was "Love Makes Me Live"" script reference including comments: McCoy,Dennys & Hickey,Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? (revised May 27, 1986) (Script p. 05). CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "And that chartbuster was "Love Makes Me Live"" storyboard reference: Rader,Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (Storyboards p. 120-121). CPT Holdings, Inc. :What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good to me. Mrmichaelt 02:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC)